The One Called Free Spirit
by I Am Imaginary
Summary: Things have been a bit quiet around Amity Park latley but they liven up when a new ghost shows up. But there's something different about this one... DannyXSam TuckerXOC Please review and feel free to flame because it won't stop me from writing!
1. Parinoid or On to Something?

* * *

AN: Okay people, be nice. This is my first Danny Phantom fan fiction and I'm basically making it up as I go. I have the basic idea but the details are a bit sketchy... I usually write InuYasha fan fics so I'm really hoping for the best here... Also, I don't tend to write very long chapters... Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking home from what had seemed to have been an extra long, extra excruciatingly boring day of school. One would think that such an uneventful day would be somewhat soothing to Danny but that didn't seem to be the case. He walked silently and stared at the ground deep in thought. Finally Sam couldn't take it anymore. 

"Hey, Danny, have you noticed?" Sam said.

Danny looked up for the first time since they had gotten out of school. "Noticed what?" he asked.

"That we haven't encountered any ghosts in about a month!"

"Yeah... that's what's got me worried..."

"Why has that got you worried? I bet they're all just afraid after seeing what you've done to every ghost who's dared to show their face around here!"

"It can't be that simple, Sam. I bet they're planning something... Some sort of major assault to try to defeat me or something..."

"A major assault? Come on, Danny, don't you think that's just a little paranoid?" Sam said, almost laughing.

"He does have a point." Tucker said, "Danny has made a lot of enemies in his ghost fighting career, it does make sense that they would do anything to get rid of him once and for all."

Danny stopped. "Thanks, Tucker, I really wanted to hear that." he said sarcastically.

"What? I was just supporting what you were saying!" said Tucker.

Danny turned around so he was facing Sam and Tucker. "Listen guys, I-" he gasped as a wisp of blue breath escaped his mouth.

"What's wrong, Danny?" asked Sam.

"I just sensed a ghost." said Danny. He saw something out of the corner of his eye but when he looked there was nothing there.

"Are you sure?" asked Tucker, "I mean, usually when there's a ghost around the chaos has started by now."

"I know... that's usually how I find them... Well whoever they are they don't seem to be doing much harm... We'll get some ghost tracking equipment from my place and try to find them tonight."


	2. Free Spirit

AN: Alright... Looking back on that first chapter I realized it was pathetic... The fact that I wrote it at about 11:00 at night could have something to do with it but still... Anyway, I hope this one turns out better.

* * *

That night Danny, Sam, and Tucker set off through Amity Park with some ghost tracking equipment to try to find the mysterious ghost Danny had sensed earlier. 

"Are you getting anything, Sam?" Danny asked.

Sam looked at the tracking device in her hand. "It's picking something up, but the signal is very weak..." she said.

"Don't you think this is all a bit strange?" asked Tucker, "First a ghost shows up and doesn't do any damage and now the tracking device is barely picking up their ghost energy... I wonder what's going on."

"Well there's only one way to find out." said Danny, "Where is the signal coming from?"

"Just behind that house." said Sam, pointing.

"Alright, I'm going ghost!" said Danny as he changed to his ghost form.

The three of them went into the backyard and found the ghost. She appeared to be a teenage girl with long silver hair and a long, flowing, sparkling blue dress and she seemed to glow with a blue light. She sat on top of the shed with her knees tucked close to her body and stared at the moon.

"She doesn't look threatening at all." said Tucker.

"Yeah, she actually looks kind of sad..." Sam added.

"Come on guys, she's still a ghost." said Danny, "Besides, how can we be sure it isn't some sort of trick?" He looked at Sam and Tucker who both seemed to feel sorry for the ghost girl and sighed. "Listen, I'll talk to her and try to get her to leave without a fight, okay?" He flew up and hovered behind the girl. He was just about to open his mouth to say something when, without even looking at him, the girl spoke.

"Why do you want to get rid of me?" she asked, "I've done nothing wrong. I haven't hurt anyone. Is it because I'm a ghost, and you think all ghosts are evil?" She looked down and started crying. "I promise you, I don't intend to do any harm. It's just that... you don't understand... I need to be here... I need to do something before it's too late..."

"Too late for what?" asked Danny.

"For me..." she choked out.

"Can you at least tell me who you are and why you're here?" Danny asked quietly as he glided over and sat next to her.

The girl wiped away her tears with her arm and took a deep breath. "I am the one called Free Spirit." she said, "I'm here because... well, it's complicated... You see, I get my power from free spirited people. The more free spirited people there are the more powerful I become. But lately there has been a lack of free spirits and so I have began to weaken. That's why I'm here. I need to raise the number of free spirits in the world so I won't... vanish..."

They both sat there in silence.

"Listen," said Danny after a while, "maybe I was a bit quick to judge you... You can stay here and I'll even try to help you. But if you cause any kind of destruction or anything, I'm going to have to make you leave."

Free Spirit smiled as she looked up at him, he blue eyes glowing in the moonlight. "Thank you." she said, "What about your friends?"

"I'm sure they'll understand when we explain the situation." said Danny reassuringly, "They'll probably agree to help."

They went down and explained everything to Sam and Tucker.

"Well that clears a lot up." said Sam.

"And it also explains why the signal was so weak." Tucker added.

"Well, we should probably be getting home..." said Danny, "We'll try to figure out how to help you more tomorrow, Free Spirit."

"Alright," said Free Spirit nodding.

With that Danny, Sam, and Tucker headed home completely unaware of what the next morning would bring.


	3. A Day Of Surprises

AN: People, why do you not review! You make me feel unloved. I'd rather be flamed like no other than have no reviews! The only reviews I've gotten so far are from my sister and my friend and only because I told them to! Anyway, I'm putting up yet another chapter because surprisingly enough I'm really getting into the story!

Disclaimer: sweatdrop Yeah... I've been forgetting to do this so it applies to the first two chapters as well... I do not own Danny Phantom but Free Spirit is mine, along with some other characters that show up later.

Danny's eyes opened slowly and he looked at his alarm clock. "Six o' clock..." he mumbled, "I'd better get up..." It was pretty late by the time he had gotten home the previous night.

"Good morning, Danny." came a voice from across the room.

Danny sat up in his bed. He had expected to see Jazz or maybe his mom, but what he saw shocked him so much he was instantly awake. Free Spirit was sitting contently in a chair in the corner, reading a book.

"Free Spirit! What are you doing here!" Danny said in a panic.

Free Spirit closed the book calmly and gently placed it on the table. "I was lonely..." she said.

"You don't understand, it's not safe for you here! My parents are ghost hunters!"

"Don't worry..." said Free Spirit as she walked over to the window and started opening the curtains. "It's safe for you so it should be safe for me..."

"Yeah, but it's different for me because- WHAT ARE YOU DOING! SOMEONE COULD SEE YOU!"

"It's all under control..." said Free Spirit. The light from the sunrise flowed into the room. As it hit Free Spirit she began to glow. Her hair changed to two long blonde braids with ribbons and flowers interwoven which lay gently in front of her. Her clothes changed to a long, loose, purple tie-dye tank top and a pair of slightly tattered bell bottomed blue jeans. She smiled. "This is always my first..." she said to herself.

"Your first what?" asked Danny.

"Outfit of course!" Free Spirit giggled.

Danny sat in his bed in confusion. "Okay, why don't you start by explaining what just happened?"

"In the day time I appear human so that I can interact with humans and try to get them to be more free spirited. I still have all of my ghost powers though, just in case. My outfit transforms with me and changes depending on how I feel. Since I love coming to help people be more free spirited this is always my first outfit!"

"So... because you like coming here your first outfit is a hippie outfit?" said Danny.

Free spirit giggled again. "Danny, where do you think hippies _got_ this look?"

Danny laughed a little. "Yeah, I should have guessed you were the one behind that... Well, I've got to get ready for school and-"

"This way, Maddie!" came Jack Fenton's voice from the stairs, "The signals are coming from Danny's room!"

"Oh no!" said Danny, "The Fenton Ghost Tracker! I must have left it on! Free Spirit, you have to get out of here!"

"What about you?" Free Spirit asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I know how to handle these situations. Now hurry!"

Free Spirit phased out and took off through the ceiling just as Jack and Maddie burst through the door.

"DO YOU MIND!" Danny yelled at them.

"Danny, be careful! There are two ghosts in your room!" his father warned.

"There are no ghosts in my room now GET OUT!" Danny yelled pointing to the door.

"Jack," said Maddie, "I think there's something wrong with the Fenton Ghost Tracker... The weak signal is gone and the other is coming from Danny..."

"It's still doing that?" said Jack. He sighed. "I'll have to try to fix it again..." He and Maddie left and Danny let out a sigh of relief.

"That was too close for comfort..." he said as he climbed out of bed and got ready for school. He walked out the front door where he was greeted by Sam, Tucker, and the newly transformed Free Spirit.

"Hey, Danny." said Tucker waving, "Free Spirit told us about your surprise wake up call this morning!" He started laughing. "Classic, man!"

"Yeah, well I hope the rest of today turns out pretty uneventful." said Danny, "I've already had enough surprises for one day."

Up until lunch it looked like Danny's wish may come true but when Dash showed up to tease them things didn't stay very normal for much longer.

"Who would have guessed the goth girl and the hippie would become fast friends!" Dash said loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear.

"Cut it out, Dash!" said Danny angrily.

"Standing up for your _girlfriend?_" Dash taunted.

"Sam is not my girlfriend!" Danny yelled.

"Oh, did you dump her for the hippie?" asked Dash grinning, "Can't say I blame you, Fenton, she is a little more good looking than Sam. She wouldn't be my first choice though. Heck, she wouldn't even be my _fifth_ choice!"

Free Spirit slammed her hands on the table and stood up so fast her chair went flying. "So, you're one of _them!_" she said, glaring at Dash.

"What are you doing?" Tucker asked looking at her. When he got no response he looked at Sam. "Sam, what is she doing?"

Free Spirit walked right up to Dash and looked him straight in the eyes. This seemed to have no effect on him.

"Who are you, anyway?" he asked harshly.

Free Spirit nearly choked as she realized she hadn't yet come up with a name for herself. She spat out the first thing that popped in her head. "River!"

"River!" Dash started laughing hysterically. "What kind of stupid name is River!"

Free Spirit smiled as she got an idea. She gasped and grabbed Dash by the shoulders, shaking him vigorously. "You have to get out of here! They're coming for you! They know what you've done!"

"What the-?"

"They're coming and they'll KILL YOU! I CAN SEE THEM IN MY HEAD! THE THINGS THEY'RE DOING TO YOU!" She screamed and fell to her knees.

"I've gotta get out of here! OUT OF MY WAY!" yelled Dash as he ran out of the cafeteria.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker ran over to Free Spirit who was still on her knees.

"What happened?" Sam asked her, "What was that all about?"

Free Spirit chuckled a little as she smiled up at them. "Absolutely nothing." she said.

"You mean you made the whole thing up?" said Tucker.

Free Spirit nodded proudly until sh realized something. "Danny, you aren't going to make me leave for that are you?"

"Are you kidding?" Danny laughed, "I only wish I'd thought of it first!"

They were still laughing about the incident as they walked home from school. But their laughter soon stopped when they heard a voice behind them.

"There you are!"

"Oh no..." said Free Spirit. They turned and saw a tall, green-skinned ghost woman standing there.

"You will _not_ stand in my way this time!" the woman shrieked pointing at Free Spirit.

Free Spirit laughed nervously. "Did I forget to mention I have an enemy?"

"Yeah, you definitely forgot to mention that..." said Danny.


	4. Two Ghosts Means Two Enemies

AN: Wow... I'm starting to run out of stuff to say... Usually I have all sorts of stuff that I say in the author's note but now... I'm drawing a blank... Oh! Thanks for reviewing that last chapter! Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom... (tear)

* * *

"Did you think you could hide from me!" the ghost woman said, "I won't let you ruin my plans again! I'll finish you off now while you're weak!" She held out her hand and shot an ectoblast at Free Spirit. 

Free Spirit ducked, narrowly missing the attack, and ran off.

"You won't escape me again!" the woman shrieked as she took off after Free Spirit.

"Danny, you have to do something!" Sam shrieked.

"I know!" said Danny while looking around for someplace to transform. His eyes wandered across a port-o-potty. "Not my first choice... But it'll have to do." He ran into the port-o-potty and, with his signature cry, changed to his ghost form. He burst out the door and flew off chasing after Free Spirit and the ghost woman. "Hold on, Free Spirit, I'm coming!"

* * *

Free Spirit ran down the street while dodging various ectoblasts from the ghost woman who was pursuing her. She made a sharp turn into an alley and jumped behind a dumpster. The ghost woman blasted the dumpster and it blew apart. Out of the mess came a blue ectoblast. The woman waved her hand in front of herself slowly and thwarted the attack with little effort. The woman looked and saw Free Spirit on her hands and knees breathing heavily.

"You fool..." laughed the ghost woman, "You used all your power for that one measly attack! Now I shall do away with you once and for all!" Her hand started glowing and Free Spirit shut her eyes tightly.

"I don't think so!" yelled Danny as he flew over and punched the ghost woman hard, sending her flying. He glided down to Free Spirit and helped her up. "You okay?"

"So the rumors were true... You are really strong..." said Free Spirit, looking at him.

"Stay out of the way, boy, this doesn't involve you!" yelled the ghost woman.

"If it involves my friends then it involves me!" said Danny.

"Fine, then I'll destroy you both!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Danny said. He used his ghostly wail and sent the ghost woman flying again. He didn't use it very long though. He wanted to save his energy in case the ghost woman had something up her sleeve. The ghost woman flew up into the air and glared down at them.

"Don't think you've won, Free Spirit! He can't always be around to protect you!" she said and she flew off.

"There you are!" said Tucker as he and Sam came around the corner into the alley. "You took off so fast we couldn't keep up!"

"Good thing too..." said Free Spirit, "If he'd gotten here a second later it would have been too late..."

"So how about telling us more about this enemy of yours that you so _conveniently_ forgot to mention?" said Danny crossing his arms.

Free Spirit sighed. "Her name is Conformity, and-"

"Let me guess," said Tucker, "She gets her power from people conforming, right?"

"Right, we're natural enemies. But what's worse is that over time Conformity has become a power hungry lunatic..."

"Well we'll figure out how to deal with her later..." said Danny, "We'd better get home before our parents start to worry."

"Can I stay with you again, Danny?" Free Spirit asked.

"Are you kidding? This morning was way to close of a call!" said Danny.

"Please? I promise I'll be careful..." said Free Spirit pleadingly. Danny sighed.

"Fine, but if it gets too dangerous for you then you'll have to find someplace else."

They started heading home and when Danny and Free Spirit got to the door he looked at her.

"Alright, we're going to run straight up to my room and try to avoid letting my parents see you so they don't end up interrogating you."

Free Spirit nodded. Danny opened the door and they ran.

"Hi mom. Hi Dad." Danny shouted hastily as he ran past the kitchen.

"Danny, guess who stopped by for a visit!" hid Dad said.

"Why, Daniel, come here my boy! I feel as though I haven't seen you in ages!" came another voice from the kitchen.

Daniel froze halfway up the stairs as he recognized the voice. There was no mistaking it. It was Vlad. "Oh no..." Danny groaned.


	5. Vlad's Plan

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I'm really glad having Vlad in there worked. He wasn't originally going to be in there but I found a reason for him to be. By the way, if you were wondering why the pairings haven't been showing up all that much in the story so far it's because they develop throughout the story and are more predominant near the end. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, school was sorta getting in the way...

Disclaimer: I still do not own Danny Phantom and it saddens me so...

* * *

"Danny, come down here and say hi to Vladdy!" Jack called. 

Danny looked at Free Spirit. "Just let me take care of this, it won't take long." he said. He went back downstairs and into the kitchen. "Hello, _Vlad._" he said irritably.

"Daniel, good to see you again! I trust you've been well." said Vlad.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Danny with a hint of suspicion.

"I was just passing through and thought it would be nice to pay a visit to my old friend Jack."

"Wasn't that thoughtful of him?" said Jack. He looked up towards the door and saw Free Spirit peeking around the corner. "Hey, who's there?"

Free Spirit gasped and hid behind the wall.

"Who are you? Are you a ghost?" Jack continued.

"I hope this works..." Free Spirit whispered to herself. She came around into the kitchen smiling. "Of course I'm not a ghost!" she said cheerfully, "Why would a ghost come anywhere near a place with this much ghost hunting equipment?"

"How did you know it was ghost hunting equipment?" Jack asked.

"Uhh... Because I'm rather interested in ghost hunting myself!" she said hastily.

"Really?" said Jack, a big smile spread across his face, "Why don't you come over here, I can show you some of the devices I've made!"

Free Spirit walked over to Jack a little nervously. Jack didn't seem to notice and picked up a hand held device from the table.

"This is the Fenton Ghost Tracker, it picks up ghost energy and pinpoints the source. I just fixed it today so it should be in perfect working order." He turned it on and a panic shot through Vlad and Danny but they were relieved when Jack didn't even look at the screen but instead looked at Free Spirit. "Pretty cool, don't you think?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" said Free Spirit, "But is it supposed to detect everyone except the user?"

Jack looked at the device and indeed there was a signal coming from everyone in the room except for himself.

"Blast!" he said, "I'll be darned if I can figure out what's wrong with this thing!" He took out a screwdriver and began to dissect the contraption once again. Vlad took the opportunity to walk over to Free Spirit and introduce himself.

"Hello there, my name is Vlad. You must be a friend of Daniel's." he said as he held out his hand.

"Yes," said Free Spirit shaking his hand, "my name is... umm... err..." She thought back, trying to remember the name she had used earlier. "River!" she said finally, "I just moved here today and Danny was showing me around."

"Pleasure to meet you." said Vlad with a smile.

"Yeah, well we have a lot of studying to do." said Danny, "Come on, uhh... River!" He grabbed her hand and led her out of the kitchen.

"But, Daniel, I haven't seen you in so long!" Vlad called after them, "And I would simply love to get to know your friend a bit more!"

"Sorry, Vlad," Danny called back, "but school is first priority!"

Danny and Free Spirit went up to Danny's room and he closed the door hastily.

"Is there something wrong?" Free Spirit asked, "Why did you lead me away from Vlad?"

"Listen," said Danny, "Vlad isn't who he seems to be. It's best if you stay away from him." He sat on his bed and sighed, staring at his knees. After a few seconds he smiled. "That was pretty clever of you."

"What was?" Free Spirit asked.

"That cover up! Saying that you were interested in ghost hunting! The last person anyone would suspect of being a ghost is someone interested in ghost hunting!"

"Yeah... well I needed a quick answer and that was the first idea I got."

There was a knock on the door and they both looked. The door opened and Vlad came into the room. "So sorry to interrupt but you left in such a haste, I was worried. Is there something troubling you, Daniel?"

"No, there isn't." said Danny irritably, "Now if you'll kindly leave-"

"I'm sorry, Daniel, but I have some business to take care of here." said Vlad as he changed to his ghost form.

"Not while I'm around!" said Danny, "I'm going ghost!" And Danny, too, changed to his ghost form. He was just about say something to Vlad when Free Spirit spoke.

"You again!"

Danny looked at her in surprise. "Again?"

"I do wish you would accept my offer." said Vlad.

"I told you, the answer is no!" said Free Spirit, "I appreciate the offer but I don't do things that way, I don't hurt people!"

"Then you leave me no choice..." Vlad sighed. He shot an ectoblast at Free Spirit, sending her flying across the room. Then he glided over, picked her up, and took off out the window.

"Of course..." muttered Danny. He took off after Vlad, not even noticing Conformity hovering over his house.

Conformity watched as he left. "Good, he's gone. Now to deal with Free Spirit." She went in through the window and searched every inch of Danny's room. "She's not here... She must still be with him... You won't get away that easily!" And she took off in the direction she had seen Danny go.


	6. A Serious Discovery

AN: Okay, I felt bad about not updating in so long I managed to whip together another chapter. Feel free to tell anyone and everyone about this story! I really look forward to reviews! Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: It remains that I do not own Danny Phantom but I do own Free Spirit and Conformity!

* * *

Free Spirit's eyes fluttered open. She had been knocked out by Vlad's ectoblast. She looked around to find herself tied down in what appeared to be a lab. She tried to phase out and escape, but whatever was holding her down was also completely suppressing her powers. 

"So you've finally woken up..." said Vlad as he walked out from the shadows. He was still in his ghost form.

"What are you doing?" asked Free Spirit, "You offer to help me and then you kidnap me! How is this supposed to help me accept your offer?"

Vlad laughed. "My intent was never to help you! I plan to destroy you!"

"Destroy me?" said Free Spirit confused, "But I haven't done anything to you! I have wronged you in no way! Why do you want to destroy me?"

"I assure you, it's nothing you've done. It's what your new friend Daniel has done to me."

"I don't understand..."

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what? That you and Danny are enemies? I figured that much out. I just don't see why you're targeting me instead of him. You couldn't have been planning to use me as bait the whole time because he didn't know me when you first made me that offer."

"You really don't know! My girl, you are free spirit itself! If you are destroyed then free spirit in the world is too! That's why I am going to destroy you, to break Daniel's spirit! And with his spirit broken I will easily be able to defeat him!"

"Isn't that sort of cheating?"

"Cheating? This is strategy, my girl."

"No, I'm pretty sure it counts as cheating. And even if it doesn't, it's still cowardly..."

"Cowardly?"

"Yeah... It's like killing him in his sleep. I'd think this through before you do it. I mean, even if you do destroy Danny, you'll look like a wimp doing it..."

"But once Daniel is out of the way I can rise to a great power and that small detail will be easily overlooked."

"Rise to power?" Free spirit laughed, "I hate to break it to you but no one will want to listen to a wimp!"

Just then, Danny came crashing through the ceiling. "Let her go, Vlad!" he demanded.

Free Spirit smiled. "You know, for some sort of evil genius you really aren't that smart... I mean, you actually fell for the old 'keep the villain busy talking until the good guy comes to save you' trick!"

Vlad pretended to ignore Free Spirit's last comment. "Daniel, you're just in time to see me destroy your new friend." he said. He turned to Free Spirit and his hands started glowing. He was about to blast her when a ghost woman crashed through the ceiling.

"Don't you dare!" shrieked Conformity. She hit Vlad with an ectoblast and sent him sprawling across the room.

"Well, that was unexpected..." said Danny. He ran to a large switch on the wall and pulled it down, releasing Free Spirit.

"I will be the one to destroy Free Spirit, no one else!" Conformity shrieked at Vlad.

"Oh, by all means be my guest!" said Vlad as he gestured towards Free Spirit, "My real interest is in Daniel."

Conformity smiled and lunged at Free Spirit, who was standing by the thing that had her trapped moment's before. Free Spirit dove out of the way and Conformity crashed into the device. Free spirit ran over to where Danny was and flipped the switch back on, trapping Conformity.

"Well at least that part was easy..." said Free Spirit with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, but we still have Vlad to deal with." said Danny.

"Do you think you can distract him for a while?" Free Spirit whispered to Danny, "I have an idea."

"Well I can try." Danny whispered back. He looked at Vlad. "Didn't quite go as planned did it, Vlad?"

"It's not over yet, Daniel." said Vlad calmly.

"It will be soon!" said Daniel as he flew at Vlad.

As the two of them fought in the air, Free Spirit went over to a pile of small machines and started tinkering with them. Once she saw how they worked it was easy. She modified some and combined them. Once she was done she stood up with her new creation.

"Give up, Vlad! You aren't going to win!" said Danny.

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" asked Vlad.

"Turn around and you'll see."

Vlad turned around and saw Free Spirit pointing a very large bazooka-like gun at him.

"Bye bye, Vladdy!" Free Spirit said in a cutesy voice. She pulled the trigger and nothing happened. "Uh oh..."

Vlad laughed. "Did you honestly expect that to work?"

Free Spirit started pounding the gun with her fist. "No! Come on! YOU - HAVE - TO - WORK!" Suddenly the gun powered up and sent a huge blast at Vlad, knocking him out.

"Lets get out of here, I'm not sure how long he'll be out for and I don't want to be around when he comes to!" Free Spirit called up to Danny.

Danny nodded and they flew back to Danny's house. About five hours later Vlad came to.

"What was that?" he said rubbing his head.

"Hey!"

He looked and saw Conformity still trapped by the machine originally designed to hold Free Spirit. "Well don't just sit there like an idiot, let me go!" she screamed at him.

Vlad pulled the switch down and freed Conformity. She dusted herself off and looked at him.

"You underestimated Free Spirit." she said, "She may seem like a silly teenage girl but she's beaten me more times than I can count."

"Believe me, I know the feeling." said Vlad.

"Let me take care of Free Spirit," said Conformity, "then you can have Danny." And with that, Conformity headed back to Amity Park.


	7. An Awkward Situation With The Box Ghost

AN: Hey, it's me again! When you get a chance go check out my homepage! I need more members because the site is dying... It's a pretty cool site! You can put fan fictions up there too and also anything you've written that's not a fan fiction. I have a story up there that I'm really looking for more comments on, plus I may put some fan fictions up there that I won't put up on Anyway, enough about me, time for the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I'm starting to run out of clever disclaimers but I still don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

"No, Danny, please don't!" Free Spirit pleaded. 

They were sitting in Danny's room along with Sam and Tucker, who Danny had called the moment they had gotten back from Vlad's.

"I'm sorry, but I already warned you that if it got to dangerous for you, you would have to find someplace else to stay." said Danny.

"We got out of it okay, didn't we?" Free Spirit tried to reason.

"We _barely_ got out of it okay. I really am sorry, but it's just too dangerous..."

"But I have to stay with you! It's my only choice!"

"No it's not! Listen, Sam and Tucker both offered to take you in, just go with one of them!"

"I can't! Don't you remember what Conformity said the first time you beat her?"

Danny thought back and it hit him. "'He can't always be around to protect you..' That's right..." he said to himself.

Free Spirit nodded. "Yeah... As soon as you and I are separated, Conformity will come after me and I won't be able to defend myself..." She sighed sadly and stared at her knees. "And besides that... I just found out that the situation is more serious than I realized before..."

"How is it more serious?" asked Tucker, "You have an overly strong, power hungry lunatic, ghost after you! How can the situation be any more serious?"

"When I was stalling Vlad before Danny came he explained something to me... He told me that I am free spirit itself, and that if I'm destroyed then free spirit in the world will disappear altogether..."

Everyone was silent and Free Spirit sighed.

"That's why Vlad was targeting me... He wanted to break your spirit, Danny, so he could defeat you..." Free Spirit finished in a whisper.

No one knew what to say to that. As they sat there in silence they heard some commotion in the basement. Free Spirit gasped.

"Conformity must be trying to get me again!" she said.

"Good thing my parents aren't around..." said Danny, "I'm going ghost!" A white ring formed around his waist and split into two and they traveled up and down his body as he transformed. "Come on, guys!" he said as he flew down the stairs. When he got to the basement he found, not Conformity, but the Box Ghost.

"I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE!" said the chubby blue ghost in overalls.

Danny sighed. "Listen, I've got more serious things to deal with right now, could you just go away this time?"

"I will not surrender!"

At this point the other three reached the basement and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Free Spirit froze.

"B-B-Boxy?" she stuttered.

"Free Spirit?" said the Box Ghost.

"Well... this is awkward..."

"Wait, you two know each other?" said Danny confused.

"Yeah," said Free Spirit, "he's... umm... an ex-boyfriend of mine... long story..."

If Danny, Sam, and Tucker weren't so shocked they would have fallen to the floor laughing.

"_You_ dated the _Box Ghost_?" said Danny laughing, "How did _that_ happen?"

"Well... I was going through one of my many rebellious stages and somehow ended up with him..." said Free Spirit as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Free Spirit, are you sure you don't want to come back to me?" said the Box Ghost pleadingly.

"For the millionth time, I'M SURE!" Free Spirit screamed at him.

"PLEASE!" the Box Ghost begged.

"Sorry, but uhh..." Thinking fast, Free Spirit grabbed Tucker's arm, "I'm with Tucker now!"

A state of shock once again fell over the room.

"But... YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" said the Box Ghost, "IT'S AGAINST THE RULES!"

Free Spirit fell to the floor laughing. "Boxy, you know I don't follow _rules_!"

"That's true... you didn't even hold up the Christmas truce..."

"THAT WAS ALL CONFORMITY'S FAULT! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? JUST SIT THERE AND TAKE A BEATING?"

"Preferably..." came a voice from above them. Conformity phased through the ceiling and into the room. She grabbed Free Spirit by the neck and lifted her off the ground. An electrical looking energy crept down her arm and into Free Spirit who screamed in pain. She laughed maniacally until a flying box hit her in the face.

"You will not harm Free Spirit in the presence of the Box Ghost!" the Box Ghost yelled as he made the box hovering over his head fly at Conformity's face.

Conformity dodged the box only to have Danny blast her across the room.

"You're outnumbered, Conformity!" said Danny.

"I _will_ win this war! It's only a matter of time!" Conformity shrieked as she took off through the ceiling.

"Danny?" came Jazz's voice from upstairs.

"I'm in my room!" Danny called back.

"No you're not, I can hear you down there! I'm coming down to see what's going on!"

Free Spirit gasped and they all looked to see her changing back to how she looked the night they found her.

"The sun is setting!" she said as her heart beat a mile a minute.

"Jazz can't see you like this!" said Danny in a panic.

Free Spirit went over to the Box Ghost. "Sorry, Boxy!" she said as she pushed him back through the ghost portal. "Let's go back to your room, Danny!" she said as she phased out and took off through the ceiling.

Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker. The three of them phased out and took off after her. Once in Danny's room they heard Jazz's voice again.

"DANNY!" They heard thundering footsteps as Jazz ran up the stairs and over to Danny's room. "DANNY, WHAT IS GOING ON? YOU'VE BEEN VERY SECRETIVE LATLEY, WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?"

Danny gulped. He had never heard Jazz this furious before.

"WHATEVER YOU'RE HIDING, I'M GOING TO FIND OUT!"

He knew she was right. She always seemed to have ways of finding out. He walked over to the door and opened it slightly. "Jazz, I have something to show you... but you have to promise not to tell mom and dad..."


	8. Jazz's Discovery

AN: YAY! FINALS ARE OVER! Okay, so I was surprised that so many people reviewed that last chapter so quickly. It made me feel happy! Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom to my knowledge...

* * *

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Jazz screamed at Danny. 

Free Spirit jumped behind the bed and hid there shaking as Jazz stared at her with fire in her eyes. Sam was on her feet ready to run at a moment's notice. Tucker's hand gripped the closet's doorknob, ready to rip the door open in case he needed to hide inside. Danny stood in front of Jazz using almost all his bravery to keep from cowering. None of them had seen Jazz so furious before, she always seemed so calm.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING DANNY? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? I MEAN REALLY, SHELTERING A GHOST IN OUR HOUSE?" Jazz continued.

"Jazz, calm down." Danny managed to say, "She's not going to hurt anyone."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, DANNY? SHE'S A GHOST!"

"Please..." said Free Spirit quietly, her voice shaky. "Please... let me explain..." She stood up slowly. "M-My name is Free Spirit, and I came here because I need to save myself..."

"She gets her power from free spirited people." Danny explained, "She was getting weak so she came to try to get more people to be free spirited. She's been here for about a day and no one has gotten hurt. She's not a threat."

Jazz started to calm down a bit. "Alright, but what if mom and dad find out? They won't listen to this whole little story."

"We've been able to elude them so far." said Free Spirit.

"It's only a matter of time before they find out." said Jazz, "It isn't safe for her here, Danny, you know that."

"Well, see, there's another thing. She has an enemy called Conformity who is out to destroy her. She's not strong enough to defend herself against her yet so she needs me to protect her." said Danny.

"Yeah, as soon as she and Danny are separated, Free Spirit is toast!" Tucker added.

"And to make things worse, Free Spirit is free spirit itself! And if she's gone, so id free spirit in the world!"

"But if she stays here she'll have more than just Conformity to worry about." said Jazz, "There has to be another way..." Jazz stared at the floor, deep in thought for a few minutes until she snapped her fingers and looked up smiling. "I've got it! Danny, you and Free Spirit can stay at Tucker's for a few days! That way you won't have to worry about mom and dad finding her here and you'll still be around to protect her from Conformity!"

"Yeah, that might just work!" said Danny, "But how are we going to convince mom and dad to let me?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that." said Jazz, "Now go over to Tucker's before mom and dad get home!"

They left and headed to Tucker's house, Sam splitting off from them as they passed her house. When they got to Tucker's house, they snuck Free Spirit inside and went up to his room.

"Well that was easy..." said Danny with a sigh.

"Yeah, this may actually work." said Tucker, "We just have to make sure my parents don't see her between sunset and sunrise and everything will be alright."

"It shouldn't be too hard to pull that off, I basically do that every time I come here!" said Free Spirit.

"Sorry you two have to sleep on the floor..." said Tucker.

"Don't worry about it, Tuck!" said Danny.

"Alright, well I'll go get you guys some blankets." said Tucker as he turned and left the room. When he was gone Free Spirit looked at Danny, a huge smile spread across her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Danny asked, starting to get a little uneasy from the overly happy expression on her face.

"You should tell her." said Free Spirit.

"Tell who?"

"Sam."

"Tell Sam what?" Danny asked, feeling even more uneasy.

"How you feel."

"What do you mean?" he asked as his stomach and heart started twisting and turning.

"I can tell you like her. You should tell her."

His stomach did a flip. Was it really that obvious? "You must be imagining it." he said, his voice a little shaky.

Free Spirit opened her mouth to say something but Tucker walked back in with the blankets and pillows. She sighed and shook her head. They set up two places on he floor and Danny started to lay down as Tucker climbed into bed.

"Just think about it." Free Spirit whispered to Danny as she lay down as well. Then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Danny sighed. She acted like it was so easy. By all means it should be, they were only words right? But something deep inside wouldn't let him say them to Sam. What could be stopping him from telling her? Fear of rejection maybe?

"You okay, Danny?" asked Tucker, who had noticed him lying there awake.

"Yeah, it's nothing..." said Danny. He rolled over onto his side, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.


	9. Another Chaotic Morning

AN: Okay, I know I haven't updated in about forever but I've been really busy. Besides, you people didn't really review the last chapter besides one person I know from school (not that her review wasn't much appreciated but it was only one review) so I figured you wouldn't mind waiting that much. Also, this chapter is quite a bit longer than the others. Just a few notes on this chapter:

If Tucker and/or Sam's parents have names I am unaware of what they are.

Free Spirits outfit has nothing to do with valentine's day, I planned it out way beforehand Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it anymore? Just look at the disclaimers on the other chapters!

* * *

Conformity hovered over Casper High, her arms crossed. It would be daybreak soon, and Free Spirit would come here again. But there was still the problem of the ghost boy, Danny Phantom. Free Spirit had been clever to befriend him. Now Conformity couldn't touch her until he was out of the picture. 

"Didn't quite go as planned, I see." came a familiar voice from behind her.

She turned around to see Vlad in his ghost form. "I told you to let _me_ take care of it!" she hissed at him.

"But you're having a bit of trouble, aren't you?"

"Shut up! I don't need your help, or your sympathy! I've dealt with Free Spirit before, I know what I'm doing!"

"But you haven't dealt with Daniel before, whereas I have." said Vlad, "Listen to me, you can't just keep attacking at random. Daniel can handle reacting to that, but he's a bit slower at picking up on plans."

"So what you're saying is that I need to plan this all out first."

"As long as Daniel and Free Spirit are together you can't even get close to her. You need to come up with a way to separate them without either of them realizing it."

"Alright, I'll take it from here." said Conformity.

"If you need my help, you know where to find me." said Vlad.

Conformity scoffed. "Don't count on it."

Vlad left and Conformity sat down on the roof of the school. "They must have some weakness I can use... Something I can exploit, so I can separate them without them noticing... I'll just have to wait and watch until I realize what it is..."

* * *

"Tucker, make it stop!" yelled Danny, covering his ears in an attempt to block out the horrible noise blaring from the alarm clock. 

"I can't, the button stopped working!" said Tucker as he repeatedly jabbed his finger into the 'alarm reset' button.

"Then unplug it!"

"I did, there's a backup power source!"

"Give it to me!" said Free Spirit as she snatched it out of his hands. She opened the clock and tinkered with the wiring a bit until the alarm stopped. "There," she said as she put it back together, "I fixed the alarm and it also won't run fast anymore." She placed the clock back on Tucker's bedside table and he looked at it.

"Thanks," he said in somewhat of a shock, "but how did you do that?"

"Yeah, now that I think of it you also built that huge gun out of random devices in Vlad's lab." Danny added.

Free Spirit sighed. "I don't know how to explain it, really... It's like I look at the wires and connections and I just know... I automatically understand how it works."

The daylight crept into the room and fell upon Free Spirit. She started glowing as her clothes changed to a pink T-shirt with a red heart made of sequins on it. Her hair was in two long blond ponytails and she wore a knee length denim skirt and strappy, red, high-heeled shoes.

"Wow," said Tucker, "I wish it were that easy for me to get ready for school."

"So is there a special story behind this outfit too?" asked Danny,

"No, but it is cute!" said Free Spirit cheerfully.

"Well, those of us without the instant outfit changing ability have to go and get ready for school now." said Tucker.

"Tucker's parents don't know you're here, so stay in here. If you leave this room they could see you." said Danny.

Why would that be a problem?" asked Free Spirit, "I'm in my human form, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but that wouldn't be the problem." said Tucker.

"The problem would be Tuck's parents finding out that he snuck some random girl into the house and kept her here overnight." Danny explained.

"But what if I-" Free Spirit started to say.

"Just stay here!" Danny cut her off, "We don't want to make this any more difficult than it has to be!"

"Alright..." said Free Spirit meekly as she looked at the floor.

"It won't take long for me and Tucker to get ready. Just try to stay out of trouble in that time."

She nodded, still staring at the floor. Danny and Tucker left to get ready. They were just finishing up when they heard Tucker's dad.

"Son, do you know where the tape is?"

Without even thinking, Tucker responded "Yeah, it's on my desk in my room."

"Alright, I'll get it."

Danny and Tucker froze and looked at each other wide eyed before lunging at the door. They opened it in time to see Tucker's dad walking into his room.

"Dad, wait, I can explain!" Tucker yelled as he ran in after him.

"Explain what?" his dad asked as he picked up the tape and turned around.

Tucker looked around. Free Spirit wasn't there anymore.

"Uhh... explain why the tape was in here!" said Tucker thinking fast, "I needed to use it for a project for school."

"Tucker, I don't care that the tape was in your room."

"Well... it was just so there was no misunderstanding." said Tucker.

His dad looked at him strangely and left the room. Danny walked over to Tucker.

"She wasn't there, was she?" said Danny.

"Nope," said Tucker, "Good thing she doesn't listen huh?

The doorbell rang and they heard Tucker's mom open the door to a girl's voice.

"Are Tucker and Danny ready yet?"

"I think they're still getting ready. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! How rude of me! My name is River, I'm new here and I met Tucker and Danny at school yesterday."

"Oh, well come inside, I'm sure they'll be ready soon."

Tucker looked at Danny. "Man, she's good!" he said in amazement.

"I know," said Danny, "it almost has me worried..."

They grabbed their bags and went downstairs to find Free Spirit sitting at the kitchen table and Tucker's mom at the sink.

"There you two are!" said Tucker's mom, "Your friend River came looking for you."

Free Spirit smiled and gave a subtle wave from where she was sitting.

"So... River... that's an unusual name, is there a story behind it?" asked Tucker's mom.

Free Spirit's eyes widened for a moment as she realized that she now needed an explanation for a name she had made up off the top of her head.

"Umm... yes... My parent's named me River because... that's where they met! They met by a river!"

"That's strange... wouldn't they give you the same name as the river instead?"

"Well... the river had a really long name that was hard to pronounce so they just went with 'river'!" Free Spirit said as she gave Tucker and Danny a look that said 'get me out of here before she asks any more questions'.

"Hey, look at the time! We'd better leave before we're late for school!" said Tucker so fast it was barely comprehensible.

"But you still have another hour before-" Tucker's mom started.

"See you later, mom!" Tucker cut her off as he and Danny grabbed Free Spirit and rushed out the door. Once outside, the three of them let out a sigh of relief. "Man, that was close..." said Tucker.

"For the record, that wasn't my fault." said Free Spirit.

"You left Tucker's room after you told me you wouldn't!" said Danny furiously, "You lied to me!"

"I only left so Tucker's dad wouldn't find me." Free Spirit explained.

"That doesn't explain why you showed up at the front door!"

"Because I can't risk being separated from you! Even if I'm not far away, if you don't know where I am or what's happening to me I'm a sitting duck for Conformity!"

"She's right," said Tucker, "any moment that you don't know exactly what her situation is could be her last."

"I'm sorry," Free Spirit apologized, "I don't mean to be a burden, it's just that..."

"Don't worry about it," said Danny, "it's not your fault. Besides, I have to protect you in order to protect myself too."

"That's right... Vlad also seeks my destruction in order to break your spirit and gain the upper hand..."

"Wow, the situation can't get much worse, can it?" said Tucker.

"Well enough about that, let's go get Sam!" said Free Spirit cheerfully.

Danny and Tucker looked at her in shock.

"Aren't you worried?" asked Tucker.

"Of course I am, but I have a job to do. I can't let my fears get in the way. The only way I can hope to even weaken Conformity is to get more people to be free spirited. And even if Conformity weren't out to get me, I would need to get more people to be free spirited in order to preserve myself."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Danny, "We can't let our fears get the best of us."

"Right now, let's go get Sam." said Tucker.

When they got to Sam's house they didn't even get a chance to ring the doorbell before Sam ran out the door and slammed it shut behind her.

"Sam? What's going on?" asked Danny.

"My mom went shopping for me yesterday." said Sam.

"Honey, please try it on! It's such a nice dress and it will look lovely with your eyes!"

They looked to see Sam's mom in the window holding up a frilly dress. Danny, Sam, and Tucker stared at in in horror as they tried to determine who in their right mind would ever wear the thing.

"What a cute dress!" Free Spirit exclaimed.

The three looked at her in shock as their jaws nearly hit the ground.

"Sam, you didn't tell me you had a new friend." said Sam's mom.

"My name is River, I just moved here." Free Spirit said for what seemed like the millionth time, "I met Sam at school yesterday."

"Speaking of school, we'd better get going! Don't want to be late!" said Sam hastily as she ran off. Danny, Tucker, and Free Spirit followed right behind her.

Sam's mom watched them run off towards the school. Her husband walked up beside her.

"You couldn't get her to wear it?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

She smiled. "I think I'll wait a few days. That new friend of hers may be just the good influence she needs."


End file.
